


The world will never ever be the same (and you're the blame)

by reiayamani



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiayamani/pseuds/reiayamani
Summary: "What? I liked this suit? Come on", Ava asked."yeah, to be specific, you like me in this suit", Sara keeps her arms around Ava's hips, giving her a confident smile.“Well, aah.. not true”Sara rolled her eyes, waiting for another answer from Ava.OrThe one with the Supergirl suit.





	The world will never ever be the same (and you're the blame)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> What happens when Ava see Sara in the Supergirl suit? 
> 
> This is my first fic and English is not my first language so probably this may have some mistakes. I hope you guys have fun reading, so let me know :)
> 
> Ps: The title is from the song Hey there, Delilah - Plain White T's

I.

That plan is an absurd.

They were in the waverider, trying to film what would be a kind of commercial or advertisement, to show to people that there were superheroes out there fighting for them. Everything has been even more chaotic since Neron has take over The Time Bureau and exposed to people the existence of magic creatures. Gary finally came to his senses and right now was wearing the Flash uniform and rehearsing with Nate and Sara, superheroes postures. Well at some point in the past, if someone had say to her that she was going to be a part of this craziness, she would said: no way.

But Nate did have a point.

And there is Sara, her super hot girlfriend, in that superhero suit. she didn't want to be this aroused, but she did, " _Come on, Ava. Get your shit together. The world is just falling apart and you are thirsting over your girlfriend._ ” She thought to herself, paying zero attention to whatever Nate was saying.

“Hey, are you there?” Sara asked “We are trying to speak to you and you don't reply". She had a little smile in her face acknowledging the reason why Ava has been distracted.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Are you saying?" She replied while she massages the back of her neck.

Sara recognises the tension growing up on Ava's body, the way she stared at Sara's lips and shoved her hands in her back pockets, the flush exposed in her neck and cheeks. She was aroused and embarrassed by that, _cute_ , Sara thought.

“What Nate was asking is…Have you made any progress in tracking down Charlie's whereabouts?

“No, not yet, but I will try again”, Ava nod, awkwardly.

"Do you intend to do this now or ...?" Sara approaches her, curious about how Ava go to react. She bites her lips, gazing into Ava's face. Perhaps this is a thin line to cross but she is a gambler and Ava are so delightful to watch.

" well, I guess so..”, Ava giggled, "excuse me, guys" She walk by in to the library, leaving the others.

Sara turned around with a smirk in her face, putting her hair behind her ears. "Wow, my power."

"You know we are in a really bad situation, did you?", Zari asked.

"Yeah, I know, Z. Why?”

II.

“Hey, gorgeous”, Sara was at the library entrance, smirking at Ava, with her arms crossed under her chest. “Did you get any clue about where Neron took Charlie ?”

Ava was lean back on the desk, with a look at the smartboard trying to figure out where Charlie was. She lets out a frustrated sigh, rubbing her temples, not giving too much attention to Sara's presence.

“Unfortunately, no”, Ava replied, finally looking at Sara, “ Wow, you did not change your clothes, cool.”

“Oh, that", her face lit up, "Well, I'm trying to get into the character, you know? Thought maybe you could help me with something.” Sara said, getting inside the library.

“Is this supposed to be hard? I mean… you are always out there living like a hero, trying to save the Time in that white canary suit…” Ava turned her head to stared Sara, raising a brow with a suspicious look. “by this time... you shouldn't have enough practice?”

“Yeah, you are probably right, but I'm not a hero, I'm a legend or do you forget it?” Sara sits up on the desk, close to Ava.

"Oh, my love, trust me, I'll never forget that" Ava laughed, putting her hands on the desk.

Sara smells the opportunity and put her hand around Ava's neck, drawing her into a kiss. As soon as she feels Sara's lips against hers, Ava step up so she could bring her bodies together, adjusting herself between Sara's legs. Sara holds her close, arms and legs goes around Ava's body as she slides her hands inside Ava's shirt, scratching the lower back. " _Alright this is going away too fast_ ", Ava thought, but she already is a lost case when Sara starts to press open mouth kisses on her cheek, following her jaw.

Ava stretches her neck, tossing her head back so Sara could have full access. Sara continued to press kisses to her skin, trailing her lips down Ava's neck to her collarbone.

Ava exhaled, her eyes still shut, trying to figure out how to control the beating of her heart, she pressed her forehead against Sara's, feeling the warm breath against his mouth.

"Wow, what's going on?" she gazed at Sara, "I should be looking for Charlie and you're supposed to be playing heroes with Nate and Gary.

"Well since you like this suit so much i thought it would be nice coming here and give to you a little break, you know, from work"

"What? I liked this suit? Come on", Ava asks.

"yeah, to be specific, you like me in this suit", Sara keeps her arms around Ava's hips, giving her a confident smile.

“Well, aah.. not true”

Sara rolled her eyes, waiting for another answer from Ava.

"I-", Ava snorted, "ugh, sometimes it's really hard to be around you and…not… look, I know we have a situation here, it's just .. my mind was .. you know .. there”

"yeah? well, maybe I could help you with... that, uh?" Sara look at her, putting a lock of hair behind Ava's ear.

"Maybe", She look at Sara's lips, closing the distance between their mouths.

For a moment they just be standing there feeling each others lips, so Sara opened her mouth to suck Ava's lower lip and, like a reflection of her body, Ava pushed her hip against Sara's, with her hands on Sara’s thighs as she slides beneath the skirt, feeling the skin there. Sara grabs Ava's ass, pulling her body even closer.

“Oh, men, what you have done to me, Sara Lance”, Ava’s voice is a little dreamy, she ran one of her hands through Sara's hair, closing the distance again. This kiss was different, soft and calm, like they were knowing each other. One of Sara's hands has found its way to Ava's waistband and she starts teasing there, nudging Ava's shirt up so that she can run her fingertips along the skin.

Ava did not know how long that would last without them being disturbed. The last few days has been harsh, Ray had been possessed, Constantine and Nora was in hell, everything seemed to be in a whirlwind and she didn't have this kind of intimacy with Sara for a while. Feeling Sara's arms around her, gave to Ava the strength to keep going.

 

and they can handle everything.


End file.
